1. Technical Field
The description relates to a selection method for selecting content in file, and more particularly to the selection method for selecting simultaneously multiple sections of content of a document displayed on a touch screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the technology progresses, the touch-control electronic device such as the smart phone, the tablet computer and so on has become necessary parts of daily life. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 shows a current selection of the content of a document. While user will select a content of a document PA2 on the touch screen PA11 of a touch-control electronic device PA1, user's finger is to touch to a first touch point P1 on the touch screen PA11 and move to a second touch point P2 to select a content PA21 of the document PA2.
However, in the case that the user is to require only a first content PA211 and a second content PA212 in the content PA21, he/she needs to select the complete content PA21 and then trim a part of the content PA21 so as to obtain the desired first content PA211 and second content PA212. Obviously, such a conventional select-and-edit movement to obtain different portions from a unique content PA21 is cumbersome, and thus improvement thereupon is definitely welcome to the art.